Never Leave You
by naddxo
Summary: "Maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf jika aku masih saja membuatmu menangis. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kau, mau tapi nyatanya aku gagal." –Kyungsoo- / Straight! Kyungsoo EXO & Namjoo A-Pink


Author : Hikaru Dacho

Cast : Do Kyungsoo | Kim Namjoo | other

Summary : "Maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu, Maaf jika aku masih saja membuatmu menangis. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kamu mau tapi nyatanya aku gagal. –Kyungsoo-"

Note : Maaf sebelumnya kalo Fanfic ini jelek, typo, alurnya ga nyambung atau hal buruk lainnya. Ini cuma keisengan aku aja buat dijadiin kado anniv buat pacar di RPW. Ceritanya juga udah pernah dialamin sama author + kata-katanya juga. Okay, bagi yang berminat silahkan baca, tapi kalo ga berminat yaudah gapapa ^^ Oh iya lupa, ini juga First Fanfic yang aku buat jadi keknya panggilan Author masih belum pantes, belum sangat-sangat pantes malah. (Dear My Joo, ini buat kamu ;) maaf ya kalo jelek. HAPPY 1ST MONTHVERSARY, MA TINKERBELL KIM NAMJOO)

* * *

[Author Prov]  
"Tunggu joo, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu"  
"Penjelasan apa lagi, bukannya itu udah jelas hah ! kamu mau deketin yeoja lain. Iyakan ?  
udahlah oppa."  
"Bukan gitu, aku bukannya mau selingkuh. Aku cuma mau nemenin Baekhyun hyung aja disana. Ga lebih !"  
"Bohong ! udahlah oppa. Aku capek dibohongin kek gini mulu. Dan sekarang jangan ikutin aku !"

Kejadian itu masih saja menjalar difikiran seorang namja yang bernama D.O tepatnya Do Kyungsoo itu, dia sangat ingat bagaimana kesalahpahaman itu terjadi.

Flashback On Again.  
(Kyungsoo Prov)  
"Kyung ohh ayolah temenin gue ketemuan sama jiyeon" Baekhyun hyung sedari tadi terus memohon kepadaku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan yeoja yang amat dia sukai, Kim Jiyeon.  
"emang mau ketemuan dimana hyung ?" Tanyaku.  
"ditempat biasa dia latihan dance bareng temen-temennya Kyung. Jebal jebal, temenin gue ya" Jawab Baekhyun hyung dengan nada memohon lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemaninya tapi entah kenapa ada firasat buruk yang menghalangi niatku untuk menemaninya.  
"euung~ bukannya ga mau nih hyung tapi,…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku Baekhyun hyung telah memotongnya.  
"ohh ayolah kyung, ini kesempatan gue buat ngungkapin apa yang gue rasain ke dia. Kalo bukan lu yang gue ajak siapa lagi. Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, Kai mereka sibuk semua." ucap Baekhyun hyung sambil memasang ekspresi puppy eyesnya yang mungkin semua yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis begitu saja. Yap, Baekhyun hyung memang salah satu Namja tertampan diantara Aku, Chanyeol hyung, Kai, Sehun dan Suho hyung.  
"ahh, okay okay hyung. Tapi selesai itu temenin gue juga beliin kado anniv buat Joo" Kataku menyetujui dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun hyung.

Di Tempat Dance Jiyeon.  
Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun hyung didepan pintu WC ditempat jiyeon dance.  
"aiissshh, Baekhyun hyung pake acara mau keWC lagi" Ucapku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku ke lantai.  
*ceklek*  
"chaaa~ selesai. Maklum yo kyung, bawaan gerogi. Kajja" kata Baekhyun hyung dengan santai sambil merapikan bajunya dan segera mengajakku pergi menemui Jiyeon.

"Kyung, lu tunggu disini. Gue masuk ke dalem okay ?" pinta Baekhyun hyung didepan pintu Ruangan tempat jiyeon berlatih Dance bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun hyung hampir mengetahui segalanya mengenai Jiyeon, ulang tahunnya, tempat tinggalnya, sampai yang ini. Mungkin karena dia benar-benar menyukai Jiyeon.  
"Okay ! Fighting hyung !" balasku sambil menyemangatinya, terlihat dia begitu gugup ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba ketika aku berdiri didepan pintu, pintu terbuka ternyata seluruh teman-teman Jiyeon yang menemaninya berlatih siang itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jiyeon berdua di ruangan itu.  
"Ciaah, kesempatan besar nih si Baekhyun hyung, ditinggalin berdua di dalem." Pikirku sambil menarik-narikkan keras bajuku untuk mendapatkan sedikit angin karena kepanasan, alhasil aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk mendapatkan udara segar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun hyung begitu saja.

Ketika aku sudah berada diluar terlihat Jieun, teman Jiyeon yang ku kenali belum pulang dan masih duduk santai ditempat duduk yang tersedia di depan pohon Cemara yang ada disana. Aku mencoba menghampirinya dan menyapanya, kami berbincang-bincang mengenai Jiyeon dan Baekhyun hyung. Tapi ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketepi jalan.  
"Huh ? Namjoo ? Kenapa dia menatapku sinis ?" batinku bingung ketika melihat Namjoo melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidakku sukai.  
"Namjoo-ah ?" aku memanggilnya dengan nada yang cukup kencang. Tapi dia pergi mengacuhkanku.  
Karena mendapatkan respon yang tidak seperti biasanya, Aku segera berpamitan kepada Jieun dan berinisiatif untuk mengejar Namjoo.  
"Namjoo, Namjoo-ah?" panggilku sambik berlari mengejarnya. seketika dia berhenti berjalan. Aku juga berhenti tepat 3 langkah dibelakangnya, Nafasku tak teratur karena berlari cukup kencang. Tapi ketika aku mencoba mengatur kembali nafasku, aku mendengar namjoo terisak pelan.  
"Chagiya, waeyo ?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.  
"dia siapa ? pacar baru Oppa eoh ?" Tanya Namjoo yang sontak membuatku kaget.  
"huh ? nugu ? Jieun-ah ?" tanyaku balik.  
" itupun Oppa udah manggil dia dengan nama akrab. Hiks" Ucap Namjoo terisak lagi sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya menjauhiku.  
"Tunggu joo, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu" aku mencoba menghentikannya dan membenarkan kesalahpahaman yang dia pikirkan terhadapku dan Jieun.  
"Penjelasan apa lagi, bukannya itu udah jelas hah ! Oppa mau deketin yeoja lain. Iyakan ?  
udahlah oppa." Ucap Namjoo yang berhasil membuatku membulatkan kedua mataku karena kaget akan yang dia katakan tadi.  
"Bukan gitu, aku bukannya mau selingkuh. Aku cuma mau nemenin Baekhyun hyung aja disana. Ga lebih !" Jelasku.  
"Bohong ! udahlah oppa. Aku capek dibohongin kek gini mulu. Dan sekarang jangan ikutin aku !" Balas Namjoo sambil berlari menjauhiku, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, aku terlalu bingung. Kesalahpahaman seperti ini memang bukan hal pertama terjadi dihubungan kami yang besok baru menginjak 1 bulan, tapi kali ini aku terlalu bingung untuk meyakinkannya bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

Flasback Off.  
[Author Prov]  
Sekarang D.O sedang berada disebuah taman yang biasanya sering dia datangi bersama Namjoo, yeojachingunya itu. Tapi saat ini dia sendiri, merenung kejadian siang kemarin yang baginya begitu menyakitkan.

"hufft, Bawel kamu dimana ? aku kangen. Maafin aku, seharusnya aku jelasin dulu lebih awal ke kamu, jadi ga bakal ada salahpaham kek gini" Rutuk D.O sambil melihat dan membolak-balikkan Hpnya. Berulang kali dia mencoba untuk menelfon Namjoo tapi nihil, nomornya tidak diaktifkan.

"Ahrg !" Kesal D.O seraya membantingkan Hpnya kererumputan yang berada disamping tempat duduk yang dia tempati dan segera berdiri pergi meninggalkan tempat itu beserta Hpnya.

Selang beberapa menit D.O meninggalkan tempat itu, Namjoo datang. Terlihat matanya begitu sembab, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis karena kejadian yang dia alami bersama D.O kemarin. Dia duduk ditempat duduk yang diduduki D.O sebelumnya.

"Jahat ! hiks hiks" Ucap Namjoo kembali terisak mengingat sakit hati yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ketika Namjoo tertunduk diam, dia melihat sebuah Handphone yang tak asing baginya.  
"huh ! bukannya itu milik…" Namjoo diam sejenak dan segera mengambil Hp yang dia yakini milik kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba membuka Handphone itu, dan terlihat ada sebuah pesan yang dijadikan wallpaper pada layar awal.

"Maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu, Maaf jika aku masih saja membuatmu menangis. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kamu mau tapi nyatanya aku gagal. –Kyungsoo-" Jleb, airmata Namjoo seketika mengalir menuruni pipinya ketika membaca isi dari pesan yang tertera diwalpaper Hp Kyungsoo pacarnya itu.

"Oppa disini ? eoddi ? Dia jatuhin handphonenya gitu aja ? dasar Pabo !" ucap Namjoo sambil menghapus airmatanya dan mencoba melihat kesekeliling taman disekitarnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduk yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan mulai melangkah untuk mencari sosok namja yang dia cintai itu. Langkah kaki dan hatinya ntah mengapa begitu yakin menuju kearah sebuah Danau yang berada diujung Taman yang tidak begitu jauh.

"Neo eoddiga ? Oppa eoddiga ?" Ucapnya berulang kali dan seketika dia berhenti tepat di depan Danau yang menjadi tujuan utama kaki dan hati yang menuntun dirinya untuk pergi ketempat ini. Yap ! Dia menemukan Kyungsoo, orang yang dia cari sedari tadi. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menatap kosong ketengah Danau sambil memainkan air dengan kakinya yang dekat dengan posisinya berdiri sekarang.

"Pabo ! Neo Paboya !" Ucap Namjoo agak keras hingga Kyungsoo mendengarnya dan berhenti melakukan hal konyol yang dilakukannya itu. Diam sejenak. Suara ini tidak asing baginya, dan dengan segera dia memutarkan badannya kebelakang mendapati Namjoo, yeoja yang dicintainya sedang melihat kearahnya sambil menggenggam erat Hp miliknya. Melihat itu Kyungsoo segera melangkah mendekati Namjoo dan langsung memeluknya tanpa berbicara apapun terlebih dahulu. Pelukan Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit tenang tapi tetap saja dia ingin menangis karena rasa takut akan kehilangan begitu besar menyelimuti fikirannya.

"Mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo mengawali pembicaraan.  
"Anniya oppa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku udah salahpaham gitu aja sama kamu. Hiks hiks" balas namjoo disela-sela tangisannya. Mendengar itu Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap pekat wajah kekasihnya itu, memegang kedua pipinya dengan lembut serta mencoba menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Na Saranghae Joo-ah, jeongmal saranghae" Ucap Kyungsoo meyakini Namjoo.  
"Nado Oppa, nado. Jangan pergi ninggalin ak.." Perkataan Namjoo terputus karena Kyungsoo telah mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk dirinya. Namjoopun mencoba untuk membalas ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyun dan perlahan-lahan melepas ciuman itu.  
"aku ga bakalan ninggalin kamu Joo, Ga Bakal".

END


End file.
